


Trudy

by Eugeal



Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da quando la sua adorata moglie Trudy è morta, Adrian Monk non l'ha mai dimenticata. E anche l'anima di Trudy non ha mai smesso di amarlo e di soffrire per il suo dolore. Questa fanfic altro non è che un frammento dei pensieri di Trudy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trudy

Non il metallo rovente che strazia la carne, non l'ardore del fuoco. No, non è questo il dolore più grande.  
Il dolore fisico non esiste più per me, ormai sono oltre, ma il tormento più insopportabile è vedere la tua sofferenza, la tua anima che grida nascondendosi all'ombra delle tue piccole manie.  
Le tue tenere, piccole manie che un tempo servivano solo a darti sicurezza e ora sono tante minuscole boe a cui ti aggrappi per non annegare.  
Dov'è andato il tuo sorriso?  
L'ho amato troppo e l'ho portato via con me?  
Non volevo, lo giuro.  
Mi piaceva essere l'isola di serenità in mezzo a un mondo che ti spaventava, l'oasi in cui potevi riposare tranquillo, era dolce sentirmi la dea unica e luminosa della tua esistenza.  
A questo non avevo pensato però.  
Non credevo, non immaginavo, che sarei andata via così presto.  
Ma del resto, come si fa a pensare alla morte quando si è giovani, felici e innamorati?  
E invece ora siamo divisi e io cammino nell'ombra, sempre accanto a te, ma così lontana.  
Tutto è crollato intorno a te, la luce che guidava i tuoi passi spenta per sempre e tu sei rimasto solo, a muoverti a tentoni in un mondo che ti spaventa e non ti capisce.  
Non volevo, non volevo.  
Puoi perdonarmi per essere morta?  
Non posso chiedertelo, ma so cosa risponderesti.  
E' passato tanto tempo, ma a volte, lo so, prendi ancora il mio cuscino dall'armadio per sentire il mio profumo.  
Solo tu puoi farlo, solo tu riesci a percepire il ricordo di un odore svanito giorno dopo giorno, anno dopo anno.  
Puoi farlo perché lo senti col cuore.  
In quei momenti hai bisogno di sentirmi vicina, lo so io e lo sai anche tu..  
Quello che tu non sai, però, è che non ti serve un vecchio cuscino di piume: io sono con te.  
Sempre.


End file.
